


SONGVIDEO: Everybody's Fool

by Rhianne



Series: The Evanescence Series [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e01 Sentinel Too, Gen, Songvideo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is angry at Jim after Sentinel, Too. A gen songvideo set to Evanescence's "Everybody's Fool".</p>
            </blockquote>





	SONGVIDEO: Everybody's Fool

[Everybody's Fool - A gen Sentinel songvideo](http://www.hidden-muse.com/songvideos/TS_Everybody's_Fool_by_Rhianne.WMV)

(Right-click and 'Save target as').

**Lyrics: Everybody’s Fool, by Evanescence**

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame dont you see me  
You know you've got everybody fooled_

_Look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now I know she_

_Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_Without the mask where will you hide  
Can't find yourself lost in your lies_

_I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And i don't love you anymore_

_It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
And somehow now you're everybody's fool  
_

**Disclaimer** : I claim no ownership over these lyrics. The song, its lyrics and music are copyright to the original artist.


End file.
